Breaking Point
by LadyKarura
Summary: Misao has had enough of being ignored by Aoshi! When she goes to confess her love, will he accept her? A sweet little oneshot with a bit of lime. R


Disclaimer: Sessha does not own Rurouni Kenshin, that Sessha does not. Please do not sue Sessha!  
  
Summary: Misao has finally had enough of Aoshi not noticing her, so one day she finally snaps. Is Aoshi going to finally accept her or reject her once again. A simple one-shot fic with a little lime at the end.  
  
Breakpoint By: Lira2 Read and Review please  
  
Aoshi had come back, and now he spent practically every day in the temple trying to find his old self. The only time he talked to her was when she brought him tea in the morning, and then all he ever said was a simple, "Good morning." It drove her crazy, she missed how the used to always talk when she was little, before he and the others left her in Kyoto with Jiya. Now all she wanted to do was for him to tell her how important she was and how much he loved her. Yeah right, like Aoshi-sama would ever open up like that to her these days. Misao sighed loudly, earning concerned looks from Jiya and the others at the Aoiya. She simply ignored their questioning stares and headed outside to train. She was always so frustrated lately, having her Aoshi-sama so close to her, but always so far away.  
  
Misao carefully stretched her tight muscles. The sun shone brightly from above, its rays being both invitingly warm and yet annoyingly bright. She usually trained in the afternoon, so that Aoshi would be in the temple and wouldn't see her training. She was too afraid that he'd tell her she was weak, not fit to be the leader of the Onniwaban. But after Aoshi and Jiya, she was the strongest, which is why she was still the leader; Jiya didn't want anything to do with the position now, and Aoshi insisted that he not reclaim the title until he had rid himself of his inner demons.  
  
She didn't know what to do about Aoshi. Every night she dreamt about being in his arms, about having his love and care, only to wake up and find that she was just imagining things. She always thought about going to him first and confessing her love, but she was afraid that he would tell her the same words that he told her after defeating Jiya, "I don't ever want to see you again." God how she hated remembering those icy words, they always brought tears to her eyes. What happened to the old days? Why couldn't things go back to normal? Because Haanya and her friends were dead. Because she was no longer a helpless little girl. Because Aoshi knew that and didn't want to admit it. She had long ago stopped training, she just stood there in deep concentration. She was reaching her breaking point. She knew she had to do something soon, or she would lose her sanity. She suddenly looked up as her eyes recovered from their glazy look, and frowned in determination. She would tell him, all she had to lose was a love she had never had as of yet. She needed to know where she stood with him, and if she was rejected, she would give up Aoshi forever, she just needed to know, or she couldn't go on with life. With her plan in mind, she headed back inside to bath, after getting so sweaty from her training.  
  
Aoshi emerged from the temple, the sun have setting long ago. He breathed deeply, loving the crisp summer night air. As he made his way back to the Aoiya, he was still pondering his longest hidden dilemma, what to do about Misao. He knew she admired him, but he knew it was just some puppy-love crush. She was too young, he could never admit that he loved her. What would people think? So he retreated to the temple every day, to try and forget about the young girl that haunted his thoughts. But it never helped, even if he didn't see her, he would think about her; wonder what it would be like to hold her small frame in his arms, to kiss her soft, full lips, to feel her shudder under..oh god, he needed to stop thinking like this. He was going insane. As much as he loved her, he couldn't stop seeing her as the little girl he used to rock to sleep whenever she had a nightmare. The little girl who he once saw as his little sister. And that is what always kept him from admitting his feelings, he couldn't acknowledge that she was no longer that little girl, she was a beautiful young woman, fully capable of taking care of herself and making her own decisions. He knew she had had a few suitors, Jiya had told him, but she always turned them down. Why, he didn't know, they had much more to offer than himself. Most were wealthier, kinder, gentler; they were the kind of men many women dreamed of marrying. He could never offer her anything like that, he had lost himself long ago.  
  
Misao heard Aoshi enter the house and go to his room. She waited until she heard his shoji door close then made her way to his bedroom. Without even knocking she soundlessly slid open the shoji and entered the room. Aoshi was just putting his swords down, but turned around as she closed the door.  
  
"Aoshi." Misao said breathlessly. She was so nervous; she didn't even know why she bothered to come here, it was just going to all come back in her face. She turned to leave but his low, gentle voice kept her rooted to the floor.  
  
"Yes, Misao?" She knew she couldn't run away, it was now or never. She had to get it out.  
  
"Aoshi, where do I stand with you?" She let out a sigh of relief after she said it. Well, the question was out, now, was her going to answer her?  
  
"What do you mean?" Damn him, he never made things easy.  
  
"I mean, do you love me?" Oh god, she was going to faint from all the emotional pressure this was.  
  
Aoshi sighed, "Misao, you're too young, it wouldn't be right."  
  
She visibly stiffened. How dare he? Didn't he know that she wasn't a little kid anymore. She was now 18, she was perfectly old enough.  
  
"Damnit Aoshi, I'm 18! I'm not a little kid anymore! And besides, Kenshin is older than Kaoru, and they love each other!"  
  
"It's different." his head was bowed, so she had no clue what kind of expression was on his face.  
  
"No it's not! I love you, that's all that matters damnit! I cry myself to sleep every night because you can't love me the way I love you! I'm going insane, I can't keep chasing after someone who doesn't even acknowledge my existence!" She fell to the floor, tears flowing freely from here eyes. She had said it, she finally admitted her love, and now she was open and vulnerable, just waiting for his verbal attack to come.  
  
Aoshi was astonished, he never knew she really loved him that much, as much as he love her. And now, because of his ignorance, she lay there, crumpled in a trembling pile on his floor, an emotional wreck, all because of him. He had just run away from her when she needed him. It was now that he finally saw her for who she was, Misao, not the child, but the leader of the Onniwaban group, the beautiful, sprited young woman. And he wasn't going to let her get away now. He crossed the room in 3 long graceful strides and grabbed Misao's shoulders, pulling her up to stand in front of him. She hid her face, but he knew she was still crying. He gently put one hand under her chin, lifting her head up to look at him. With his thumb, he carefully wiped away her tears.  
  
"I love you." And with that he crushed his lips to hers. He could feel her trembling beneath him, so he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to his body to help support her.  
  
Misao was shocked, she couldn't believe this was happening, her Aoshi was kissing her! After getting over her initial shocked, she kissed him back, shyly at first, but then gained courage as she heard him sigh. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck, both sighing as their bodies came even closer. After a while Aoshi pulled back from their kiss to look her in the eye,  
  
"Misao, do you trust me?" He gazed deeply in her eyes, searching for an answer.  
  
"With my life, Aoshi." With that he kissed her passionately, rolling his tongue against her lower lip, silently asking for entrance. She obliged, and parted her lips to let his tongue enter and softly stroke hers. She moaned, and his hands started to wander from her waist, up her back, and to her shoulders, softly rubbing her tense muscles. After a while he reached down and untied the ribbon around her waist, letting her gi open up and fall to the floor, leaving her completely bare before him. He took a moment to let his eyes travel up and down her body, taking in every detail. She was so perfect, and she was his. Misao blushed wildly and tried to cover her body, but he grabbed her hands and softly rubbed them with his thumbs.  
  
"You're beautiful." She was no longer embarrassed or shy, she knew she didn't have to be. Aoshi led her over to the futon, gently laying her down, then taking the time to take off his jacket, pants, and shirt. He joined her on the futon, hovering over her small body. As his hands began to roam over her bare skin, he couldn't help but thinking about how right this felt, and he knew that he had finally found that missing part of his life, his Misao. He was going to show her how much she meant to him, and he vowed to never let her drift away from him again.  
  
Hey guys, hoped you liked it! I love Aoshi and Misao, they have so much drama in their relationship, great inspiration for a fanfic. Sorry I didn't go all out with the lemon, but I'm only 16 (though that doesn't mean that I don't read other peoples' mwahahahahahaha). Please review, this is my first well-written fic. 


End file.
